1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital transmission system having a transmitter and a receiver for transmitting and receiving a digital audio signal, the digital audio signal being in the form of digital samples having a specific wordlength and occurring at a specific sampling rate. The invention further relates to a transmitter for use in the transmission system, a receiver for use in the transmission system, to a record carrier obtained with the transmitter and to a transmission signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission system as defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,396.
The transmitter therein includes a subband encoder which splits a wideband digital audio signal into a plurality of subband signals, carries out a quantization on the subband signals based on a psychoacoustic masking model so as to obtain a data reduction of the amount of audio information to be transmitted. Subsequently, the quantized subband signals are combined into a composite transmission signal so as to enable transmission. Together with the data reduced audio information, an information word relating to the sampling frequency of the wideband digital audio signal is also transmitted in order to regenerate the wideband digital audio signal with the same sampling frequency upon reception.